


Wonders

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 03, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee has to wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonders

Lee’s got his hands on her ass, enthusiastically licking Kara, utterly involved in the taste, the smell, the feel of her on his tongue. A small part of his mind takes note when a tongue starts licking him, and the pleasure of it just takes him deeper into Kara. He’s even mumbling her name into her clit, inciting groans from above him. The tongue disappears, and he’s still enjoying Kara so much that it doesn’t even merit attention. Then, his entire cock is engulfed in the wet heat of someone’s mouth, and his lower body jerks at the same time as his lips close on Kara’s clit and pull. They exhale simultaneous loud groans, lost in sensation. The mouth he can’t see tightens on his cock and speeds up, and he’s so overwhelmed he almost has to stop what he’s doing. 

He does slow down, only to hear, “Lee, please, oh gods, right there, Lee!” and he steels himself to ignore what’s going on below his waist as best he can. Kara’s rocking and moaning and just beginning to stiffen with her orgasm, and the mouth on his cock is joined by a rough palm and fingers on his balls, tight and fast and just on the edge of that good kind of pain. Kara explodes, her thighs tightening around his head, her cries echoing in the tent. The mouth and the fist have him on the brink seconds later, and then the bare edge of teeth send him flying too, yelling out Kara’s name and gripping her hips and ass tightly in momentary ecstasy.

As his conscious mind returns, he tries to look around Kara, but she’s sliding down his body, her hands on his head, nuzzling his face and kissing him passionately enough that he almost forgets what just happened. He vaguely hears Kara saying something, and sharpens his focus to hear, “Gods, Lee. I don’t know what got into you, but I haven’t come that hard in months.” 

He preens a little, mentally, then “Wait. Months?” 

She just grins cheekily at him. “Months, Lee. And you seemed to be enjoying this more than usual yourself. What, you just like the idea of everybody within twenty feet of this tent knowing how great Apollo is in bed?”

Lee colors and turns his head a little.

Kara laughs uproariously, kisses him sloppily and reaches a hand down to encircle him. “Guess it’s your turn.”

Lee’s just come, hard, but Kara’s persuasive, and it’s not long before he’s coming again, more quietly this time.

For days, as he traverses the tent city on New Caprica, he looks at each face and wonders.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this is slightly AU, as Kara is on New Caprica and Lee's either visiting her there or staying with her, and there's no angst or spouses.


End file.
